


Bully

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan's been teasing Roman all day, and he really hopes there's a laughter-filled payout after all this.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 18





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts!! This was for:
> 
> 24\. “I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you.”

Logan was such a bully.

Logan _knew_ what he was doing, he _had_ to. Giving Roman a teasing, _taunting_ look over the breakfast table; “accidentally” jabbing an elbow into his ribs, multiple times, forcing out little squeals and squirms; scraping his fingernails against the back of Roman’s neck as he passed behind where Roman sat on the couch, then pretending he didn’t _do_ anything.

It wasn’t fair. And it _especially_ wasn’t fair that all Roman wanted was for Logan to pin him down and dig his fingers into all the places he was most ticklish. And all Logan’s teasing was just making it _worse_.

Roman went through the whole day like that, being tormented by Logan’s looks and brief touches. He finally broke shortly after dinner, when Patton and Virgil had gone off to have some quiet cuddle time, leaving Roman and Logan together in the living room.

Logan sat there in his armchair, reading leisurely as if Roman wasn’t wound up to exploding while on the couch. Roman curled in on himself, pushing his head against his knees and whining.

“Yes, Roman?” Logan asked, and Roman could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Roman whined again and squirmed where he sat. He heard the shuffling of paper, the closing of a book, and then he felt Logan’s weight dip the couch next to him. Two fingers jabbed into the dip of Roman’s waist and he launched himself against the arm of the couch with a shriek.

“You know, Roman,” Logan said conversationally, as if he wasn’t dragging Roman halfway down the couch by his calves in order to straddle his hips, “I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you.”

“Hush,” Roman hissed, half-heartedly batting Logan’s hands away.

Logan looked him directly in the eyes and smirked. “Make me.”

And Roman was lost to his squealing laughter before he could even think to respond, Logan’s hands scritching up his ribcage. He fought valiantly, but he couldn’t stop Logan from worming his hands up into Roman’s underarms, making him toss back his head and scream.

“Always so dramatic,” Logan sighed, digging in even deeper. “Is this not what you wanted?”

The words sent a zing down Roman’s spine, but he couldn’t get enough control over himself to reply. Not that he was exactly _complaining_ about that, and nor was Logan wrong. Roman hoped he was there for a long while, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
